Anders als gedacht
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Hermine möchte ihrem Leben ein Ende bereiten, doch der Versuch scheitert. Snape findet sie…


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit meinen Geschichten.

Anders als gedacht  
(von MrsCatherineWinter)

Schluchzend rannte Hermine in das nächste Klassenzimmer, dessen Tür nicht versperrt war, donnerte diese in ihren Rahmen zurück und schlug mit den Knien auf dem Boden auf, als ihre Beine unter ihr nachgaben.

_Dieser Mistkerl!_, schimpfte sie innerlich. _Dieser gemeine, gemeine Kerl!_

Das Bild von Ron, wie er Lavender küsste, wollte ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. In ihr schwirrten die Gedanken unwirsch umher, sodass sie nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Und dann eben, hatte sie Ron auch noch von Vögeln attackieren lassen. Obwohl ihr dies für einen winzigen Augenblick Genugtuung verschafft hatte, fühlte sie sich jetzt nur umso mieser. Sie hatte alles, was vielleicht noch zwischen ihr und Ron da gewesen war, zerstört. Er würde sie auf ewig hassen…

Immer noch schluchzend fasste sie einen schrecklichen Gedanken: Das Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

Oh, ja, in diesem Augenblick wollte sie sterben, sie hatte einen festen Entschluss und dieser feste Entschluss ließ sie aufhören, laut zu schluchzen, und sie erhob sich vom Boden. Mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie einen großen Spiegel aus dem Nichts im Klassenzimmer erscheinen und stellte sich davor.

_Dies wird das letzte Mal sein, dass ich mich im Spiegel sehe_, dachte sie und sah sich noch einmal genau an. Ihre Augen waren rot und verquollen, ihre Haare zerzaust und ihr Gesicht sah ein wenig eingefallen aus. Auch wenn sie schon mal besser ausgesehen hatte, mochte sie den Gedanken, dass sie mit diesem Gesicht sterben würde. Es war genau das richtige Gesicht für einen dramatischen Selbstmord.

Sie ging ein paar Schritte vom Spiegel weg, erhob ihren Zauberstab und zögerte für einen kurzen Moment. Dann rief sie „_Avada Kedavra_!" und ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus dem Zauberstab auf den Spiegel zu, der daraufhin in tausend Stücke zersprang, die quer durch den ganzen Raum flogen. Eigentlich hatte Hermine gedacht, dass der Zauberspruch durch den Spiegel auf sie zurückgelenkt werden würde und sie damit töten würde, doch nun hatte sie lediglich ein paar tiefe Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper. Sie sank auf die Knie und Blut floss an ihr hinab. Sie weinte, doch nicht wegen der Schmerzen – diese spürte sie kaum – sondern weil ihr verzweifelter Versuch, sich selbst aus diesem Leben zu nehmen, gescheitert war. Sie verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte noch lauter als zuvor.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Severus Snape kam in das Klassenzimmer hinein. Er hatte vom Korridor den Spiegel zerbersten hören und wollte nachsehen, was die Ursache für ein so lautes Geräusch war. Nun fand er ein äußerst schreckliches Bild vor sich: Hermine, schluchzend auf dem Boden, von Blut befleckt und der ganze Raum voller Glasscherben.

„Miss Granger, was zum Teufel machen Sie hier?", fragte Snape und seine Stimme war eine Mischung aus seiner allgemeinen Boshaftigkeit und ein klein wenig Entsetzen, dass er gerade die klügste Schülerin Hogwarts in so einer Situation vorfand.

Hermine machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihm zu antworten; sie bewegte sich nicht einmal.

„Was ist hier passiert?"

Nichts.

„Antworten Sie mir!", wurde Snape lauter, doch auch dieses Mal kam keine Reaktion. Hermine schluchzte einfach nur leise weiter.

Ihr Zauberstab lag ein wenig entfernt von ihr auf dem Boden und Snape hob ihn auf. Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der Hermines letzten Spruch offenbarte, und Snape riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als _Avada Kedavra_ zum Vorschein kam. Mit seiner erstaunlichen Intelligenz konnte er eins und eins zusammenzählen und war entsetzt, dass Hermine Granger sich gerade umbringen wollte.

Als erstes setzte er mit einem Zauberspruch den Spiegel wieder zusammen, damit die spitzen Scherben keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten konnten. Anschließend bewegte er die nun eher lethargisch wirkende Hermine auf den Boden, um die Wunden mit „_Vulnera Sanentur_" wieder zu verschließen. Auch das Blut, das am Boden und an Hermines Kleidung hing, ließ er verschwinden.

Hermine starrte die ganze Zeit nur ausdruckslos an die Decke.

Als Snape fertig war, richtete er Hermine wieder in eine Sitzhaltung auf. Zuerst dachte er, sie würde gleich wieder zu Boden sinken, doch sie konnte genügend Kraft aufwenden, um sitzen zu bleiben. Ihr Blick war auf den Boden geheftet. Er selbst kniete sich vor sie, um sie besser betrachten zu können, oder – was er für sinnvoller hielt – auffangen zu können, falls sie wieder schwächer wurde.

„So, Miss Granger", fing Snape noch einmal an, dieses Mal jedoch in einer freundlicheren Art. „Jetzt erzählen Sie mir doch mal bitte ganz genau, was hier passiert ist."

Hermine richtete ihre großen, braunen Augen auf Snape und brach plötzlich wieder in Tränen aus. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wen sie hier vor sich hatte, ließ sie ihren Kopf an die Brust ihres Lehrers sinken und weinte hemmungslos.

Snape war im ersten Moment überrascht, fing sich jedoch schnell. Er wollte sie gerade anfauchen, sich zurückzuziehen, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass sie gerade versucht hatte, sich umzubringen, und dass diese Reaktion wohl nicht die klügste gewesen wäre. Also ließ er sie gewähren und wartete ab. Eigentlich mochte er Miss Granger, denn sie war eine der wenigen Schülerinnen, die wirklich etwas vom Zaubertrankbrauen verstanden hatten. Früher war sie recht besserwisserisch und nervig gewesen, aber auch das hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre gelegt und Snape war froh darum. Dass gerade _sie_ versucht hatte, Selbstmord zu begehen, erschütterte ihn zutiefst.

Nachdem sie nach Minuten immer noch nicht aufhören wollte zu weinen, fing Snape vorsichtig an, ihre Haare zu streicheln und dies zeigte schon nach kurzer Zeit Wirkung, denn Hermines Atmung wurde ruhiger und auch ihre Tränen versiegten. Schließlich setzte sie sich wieder aufrecht hin, wischte sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und sah ihren Professor an.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, dass ich auf Sie geweint habe", sagte sie verlegen und wurde ein wenig rot.

Snape holte seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und wischte die Tränen von seinem Umhang. „Das ist schon in Ordnung", murmelte er. Dann sah er Hermine, die ein klein wenig lächelte, fest in die Augen und fragte ernst: „Und nun, Miss Granger. Was ist Ihnen denn so grausames widerfahren, dass sie meinen, Ihr Leben hätte keinen Sinn mehr?"

Sogleich verschwand das Lächeln wieder aus ihrem Gesicht. „Oh", stammelte sie. Sie wollte es niemandem sagen – und schon gar nicht Professor Snape! Dies war etwas sehr Privates und es ging niemanden etwas an. „Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", sagte sie schließlich und schaute auf den Steinfußboden.

„Ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich Sie nicht einfach so gehen lassen kann, nachdem ich Sie in solch einer Situation gefunden habe?"

Hermine schwieg.

Snape stand schließlich auf. „Am besten setzen wir uns erst einmal auf eine der Holzbänke; der Boden ist doch ziemlich kalt und hart." Und mit diesen Worten hielt er ihr eine Hand entgegen.

Hermine schaute nach oben und ergriff schließlich nach kurzem Zögern die Hand.

Snape half ihr auf die Beine zu kommen und stützte sie, während sie zu einer Holzbank in der Nähe gingen, da Hermine gefährlich anfing zu schwanken. Danach schwiegen sie für eine längere Zeit, in der Hermine wieder den Boden anstarrte und Snape auf ihren Kopf hinuntersah.

„Ich kann warten, Miss Granger." Er schien weder böse noch nicht böse zu sein, sondern blieb in einem neutralen Tonfall.

Hermine wusste, dass sie hier nicht herauskam, ohne irgendetwas Preis zu geben und wollte das Unvermeidbare nicht länger aufschieben – je schneller sie etwas erzählte, desto schneller konnte sie von hier weg. „Ron hat Lavender geküsst, ich habe ihn mit Vögeln attackiert und bin hierher gelaufen", zählte sie trocken auf, während sie sich die Steine des Fußbodens ganz genau ansah.

„Das ist alles?", fragte Snape überrascht und Hermine schaute ihn verärgert an.

„Alles?", schimpfte sie. „Reicht das denn nicht?"

„Sie wollten genau deswegen sich das Leben nehmen? Nur weil Ihr Schwarm eine andere geküsst hat? Ich finde, dass das _definitiv_ nicht reicht!" Er fiel zurück in seinen Sarkasmus. „Ich dachte, Sie seien klug, Miss Granger, aber ich muss diese Einschätzung vermutlich noch einmal überdenken…"

Jedes einzelne Wort traf Hermine und tat ihr weh. Nicht nur, dass sie sich gerade unglaublich dumm, klein und naiv fühlte, nein, ausgerechnet Snape musste sich noch über sie lustig machen. Das war genug! Wütend sprang sie auf und wollte aus dem Raum eilen. Normalerweise würden sie seine Worte kalt lassen, aber heute waren ihre Emotionssensoren viel sensibler als sonst.

Bei der Tür angekommen, hielt sie jedoch eine Hand plötzlich am Armgelenk zurück, sodass sie sich in einer halben Drehung zurückdrehte und gegen Snape prallte. Dieser nahm nun auch ihr anderes Armgelenk mit der gleichen Hand und lenkte mit der anderen ihr Gesicht so, dass sie ihn anschauen musste, denn sie hatte mal wieder konsequent zu Boden gestarrt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Miss Granger."

Hermine glaubte nicht, dass sie gerade eine aufrichte Entschuldigung von Snape – ich wiederhole: _Snape_ – bekommen hatte. Verdutzt blinzelte sie ein paar Mal und Snape ließ sie los.

„Ich war nur wütend, da ich nicht verstehen kann, dass Sie sich aus einem so lächerlichen Grund – der morgen schon wieder vorbei sein kann – umbringen wollten", erklärte er ruhig und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

Hermine wusste, dass er für den Orden als Spion arbeitete – und plötzlich ging ihr auf, was er schon alles Schreckliches bei Voldemort erlebt haben musste! Es war ihr nie vorher in den Sinn gekommen, dass er vielleicht zu Schandtaten genötigt worden wäre oder dass ihm bestimmt schlimme Dinge angetan worden waren.

Hermine trieb es die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Es tut mir Leid, Professor", flüsterte sie und sah wieder zu Boden. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so dumm war, aufgeben zu wollen, während Sie doch so viel Schlimmeres in Ihren Leben ertragen mussten…"

Lange Zeit blieb es still.

Irgendwann hielt Hermine es nicht mehr aus und sah zu ihrem Professor hoch, dessen Gesicht sie erschreckte – es war so offen und aufgeschlossen und… konnte man es so nennen? … sorgenvoll – so etwas hatte sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen oder gar für möglich gehalten.

„Versprechen Sie mir", sagte er leise, „aus welchen Gründen auch immer, niemals wieder zu versuchen, sich das Leben zu nehmen."

„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Hermine, ohne zu zögern. Sie hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken und sie hätte es auch fast getan, als er die Schultern straffte und seine typische Maske wieder aufsetzte.

„Sie können nun gehen, Miss Granger", sagte er hart.

Hermine durchzog ein kleiner, innerer Stich, als er plötzlich wieder so… _er_ wurde, öffnete aber die Klassenzimmertür. Sie wollte schon verschwinden, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. „Vielen Dank", sagte sie und verschwand endgültig.

Snape blieb noch eine ganze Weile in dem Klassenraum und starrte auf die nun wieder verschlossene Tür.

Vorhin hatte er noch davon geredet, dass er _Miss Granger eigentlich mögen würde, denn sie wäre eine der wenigen Schülerinnen, die wirklich etwas vom Zaubertrankbrauen verstehen würden._ Das war gelogen! Das war definitiv gelogen! Aber er hatte schon immer die Fähigkeit beherrscht, jeden – sogar und ganz besonders sich selbst – belügen zu können; eine gute Fähigkeit als Spion. Er mochte die kleine Gryffindor nicht nur – er liebte sie sogar. Er war geschockt gewesen, sie in dieser Situation vorzufinden und es tat ihm Leid, dass er am Ende wieder hatte so hart sein müssen, aber wie sie ihn angesehen hatte… Fast schon, als würde sie sich um ihn sorgen… Eine Sekunde länger und er hätte sie umarmt… Und das hatte er unter allen Umständen vermeiden müssen! Er hatte sie gehen lassen müssen! Sofort und ohne Widerrede!

_Es ist besser so, Hermine_, dachte er und verließ ebenfalls das Klassenzimmer.

Ende.


End file.
